My Little Pony: Blood Rain
by El Escritor desconocido
Summary: Una serie de asesinatos ocurre en Ponyville. Las víctimas presentan las mismas características (cuello rajado y sin sangre). Twilight y sus amigas investigarán los hechos, sin imaginarse que terminarán encontrando más de lo que hubieran querido.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Era de noche en el apacible pueblo de Ponyville. Era una noche tranquila, la luna se alzaba, gracias al poder de la princesa de la noche, con todo su esplendor iluminando las calles vacías de aquella villa con su luz, tan misteriosa pero tan bella a la vez. El clima era también muy agradable, no había nubes y el aire no era ni muy fresco ni muy cálido. Todo estaba silencioso. No había ni un solo transeúnte a esa hora, ya que todos se habían ido a dormir: ponis grandes, chicos, potrillos, yeguas y sementales; prácticamente no se veía ni un alma. Al menos en ese momento.

La calma nocturna se vio interrumpida por un sonido, un sonido de cascos avanzando por el suelo de tierra del tranquilo poblado. El causante, o más bien dicho, la causante de ese ruido era nada más ni nada menos que una poni de color turquesa, crin color blanco y una Cutie Mark de una lira. Esa poni, llamada Lyra Heartstrings, se hallaba caminando hacia su casa después de una amena reunión con su mejor amiga Bon-Bon, una poni color crema, crin de colores rosa y azul y una Cutie Mark con forma de caramelos. Lyra se había reunido con su amiga hace ya algunas horas, habían hablado de cosas banales y variadas, sin embargo, la charla se había prolongado más de lo esperado, y para cuando se habían dado cuenta ya era muy tarde, así que Lyra no tuvo más que despedirse y dirigirse a su casa.

La poni se hallaba caminando en la noche, ocupada en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que escuchó un ruido. De inmediato, volteó para saber de dónde había venido, pero no había nada ni nadie, estaba sola, la poni sacudió un poco su cabeza, creyendo que había sido solo su imaginación, y siguió caminando. Pero volvió a escuchar el ruido.

Lyra volvió a voltear para todos lados, intentando identificar de dónde había salido ese ruido, pero nada. Volvió a caminar, solo para volver a escuchar aquel sonido parecido a unos cascos. Quiso seguir su camino normalmente pero, esta vez, sintió que alguien la seguía. Aceleró el paso completamente nerviosa. Solo podía oír sus cascos golpeando rápidamente el suelo, mientras el sudor bajaba por su frente. Volteó de nuevo, solo para encontrarse que, igual que la primera vez, no había absolutamente nada o nadie que la estuviese siguiendo.

En este punto, Lyra se encontraba paralizada entre el nerviosismo, la confusión y el miedo. Era extraño, podía jurar que escuchó pasos detrás de ella, pero no había nadie, estaba completamente sola, era imposible que alguien la estuviese siguiendo y se fura así nada más. Mientras se encontraba en esas ideas, escuchó otro ruido. Esta vez, venía de unos arbustos que se encontraban cerca de allí. Lyra simplemente miró paralizada por el terror como aquellas plantas se movían, como si hubiese algo dentro que saltaría en cualquier momento. Mientras el movimiento aumentaba, los latidos del corazón de la poni se hacían cada vez más fuertes y el sudor frío caía cada vez más por su frente. La poni turquesa quería correr, pero sus patas no respondían, el miedo cada vez era mayor, hasta que lo que estaba en los arbustos salió y Lyra gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras cerraba los ojos, presa del pánico.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con que lo que había salido del arbusto no era más que un pequeño conejo que, después de verla unos segundos, se fue dando pequeños saltitos hacia el bosque. Lyra rió sintiéndose un poco tonta por lo ocurrido, pero su alegría no duró mucho, ya que escuchó otro ruido. Volteó para saber de dónde había salido pero, esta vez, no era un conejito.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, algo le mordió fuertemente el cuello, clavando sus dientes afilados en éste. La pobre poni quiso gritar, pero los dientes de ese ser se clavaron en su garganta, ahogando todo sonido. La sangre comenzó a brotar abundantemente de aquella herida, mientras que la poni luchaba por liberarse de aquello que la atacaba, pero no pudo separarlo por ningún medio. El ser siguió mordiéndola con fuerza, mientras Lyra se retorcía de dolor y lanzaba gritos ahogados debido a la sangre acumulada en su boca. Finalmente, la visión se le tornó borrosa a la poni turquesa, mientras comenzaba a sentir frío en todo su cuerpo, poco a poco, fue perdiendo toda noción de la realidad, su visión se hacía cada vez más nula hasta que, finalmente, su visión dejó de funcionar y su cuerpo dejo de reaccionar, al mismo tiempo que su corazón dejó de latir.

Aquel ser finalmente soltó el cuerpo sin vida de la poni que había acabado de atacar, relamiéndose los labios mientras saboreaba el líquido rojo vital que había extraído hace ya algunos momentos de la que alguna vez fue Lyra Heartstring. El ser volteó para los lados, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie, y desplegó un ala parecida a la de un murciélago, con la que acto seguido, con un movimiento rápido y limpio, degolló el cadáver. Contempló su obra finalizada con una sonrisa que brillaba con la luz de la luna. Una sonrisa en la que se podían apreciar dos afilados colmillos.

Después de contemplar su trabajo, el ser simplemente se desvaneció en el aire en forma de neblina, dejando un cuerpo decapitado y sin sangre alguna en la calle de ese pequeño pueblo. Pueblo que muy pronto se encontraría en una nada agradable situación.


	2. El inicio de la Oscuridad

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo de la oscuridad**

El sol se alzaba con todo su esplendor sobre el pueblo de Ponyville, los pájaros trinaban y la calidez del ambiente se sentía en todas partes. Era una mañana perfecta, pero para los habitantes del pueblo, no lo era tanto.

Varios guardias reales se encontraban congregados en ese momento en una de las calles de Ponyville, resguardando lo que parecía ser la escena de un crimen. Muchos ponis se habían congregado también en el lugar, desconcertados, haciéndose preguntas al respecto. Algunos ponis fotógrafos capturaban con sus cámaras aquellos instantes y varios reporteros de la prensa se hallaban también ahí. Era un caos total. Pero, ¿qué era lo que ocurría que tenía al pueblo tan conmocionado? Simple y sencillo: un asesinato.

Precisamente, algunas horas antes, alguien había reportado un cadáver en una de las calles del pueblo. Según el individuo, el cuerpo tenía claros signos de violencia, y parecía que tenía ya algunas horas ahí. Cuando llegaron los guardias, rodearon el cuerpo (que fue cubierto con una sábana para que los ponis curiosos no vieran su estado) dejando espacio para que el médico forense examinara las causas de muerte de la poni.

No muy lejos de ahí, Rainbow Dash descansaba en una nube, o mejor dicho, intentaba descansar, la multitud de ponis congregados se encontraba precisamente debajo de la pegaso y le impedían que se relajara. Dash, por más vueltas que daba, no lograba acomodarse debido al sonido de los ponis hablando entre sí. Harta, decidió echar un vistazo a donde la multitud se encontraba.

—Demonios, ¿pero qué cascos está ocurriendo que es tan importante para no dejarme dormir?—gruñó Rainbow mientras observaba a los ponis reunidos en torno a algo que se encontraba en medio de la calle. En eso, observó que entre la multitud se encontraban dos de sus amigas: Applejack y Rarity. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la pegaso voló justo hacia donde se encontraban sus amigas.

—Oigan chicas, ¿qué está pasando?—le preguntó Dash a Applejack.

—Oh, hola Rainbow—saludó Applejack—. ¿No te enteraste? Hubo un asesinato anoche.

— ¿Asesinato?—preguntó Dash.

—Así es—contestó Applejack—. La noticia corrió rápidamente por todo el pueblo. Cuando yo llegué, todos estos ponis ya se encontraban aquí.

—Francamente, no puedo creer que alguien hiciera tal atrocidad—ahora fue Rarity la que habló—. El acabar con la vida de un poni inocente es, sin duda, inaceptable—dijo mientras observaba hacia donde los guardias se encontraban.

—Pero, ¿a quién mataron?—volvió a preguntar Rainbow, curiosa.

—Se trata de Lyra, ¿la recuerdas? Esa poni obsesionada con algo que llamaba "humanos"—le respondió Applejack, recordando algunas manías de la poni mencionada.

—Claro que la recuerdo—contestó la pegaso—. Era esa unicornio color turquesa, ¿verdad?

—Efectivamente, querida—le dijo Rarity—. Lo que me más me apena es saber cómo Bon Bon se va a recuperar de este evento. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que ha de haber sentido cuando le dijeron sobre la muerte de su amiga.

—Se sintió horrible—dijo una voz conocida justo detrás de las tres yeguas. Éstas se voltearon para encontrarse con Twilight Sparkle, junto con Spike. Twilight se había convertido en alicornio (y por consiguiente, en princesa) hace aproximadamente dos meses, pero aún no tenía un reino que gobernar, por lo que seguía viviendo en Ponyville. Junto a ella se encontraba Spike, un bebé dragón que hacía de mensajero de Twilight con la princesa Celestia, ya que su fuego podía tele transportar lo que quemaba hacia donde la princesa. Además, casi siempre acompañaba a Twilight a donde fuera.

—Acabo de hablar con ella sobre esto. La pobre no ha dejado de llorar desde que le dije que Lyra había muerto—dijo Twilight con algo de tristeza.

—Tal vez debiste tener más tacto con ella—le dijo Spike.

—La entiendo. Si me dijeran que Apple Bloom fue asesinada, no sabría que hacer—comentó Applejack, ignorando el comentario de Spike.

—Como sea, Twilight, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó Rainbow Dash extrañada.

—Vine a investigar. Usualmente no ocurren asesinatos en Ponyville, así que pensé que sería interesante escribir un reporte acerca de todo esto—contestó Twilight con cierto entuciasmo.

— ¡Vaya! Eso es muy raro en ti—le dijo Spike con sarcasmo soltando una risita. Twilight lo miró de forma inquisitiva y Spike calló al instante.

Twilight se dirigió hacia donde los guardias se encontraban. Éstos le abrieron el paso y la unicornio se dirigió, junto con Spike, hacia donde el cuerpo de Lyra se hallaba. El cadáver se encontraba siendo revisado por un médico forense. El poni en cuestión tenía el pelaje gris claro, con una crin de color café opaco y una Cutie Mark de una calavera con un bisturí.

— ¿Y bien, doctor Death Corpse?—le preguntó Twilight al potro que se encontraba con el cuerpo. El susodicho volteó a ver a Twilight. Sus ojos se hallaban ocultos debajo de un par de gafas de laboratorio, y su rostro tenía un toque un tanto demente.

— ¡Princesa! Que honor tan grande el tenerla por aquí—La voz de Death Corpse parecía un susurro, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Twilight lo escuchara—. En serio, es un honor. Debí haberme arreglado, quiero decir, solo miren estas fachas…

—No bromee, doctor—le recriminó Twilight mientras lo observaba con algo de grima—. Dígame lo que ha averiguado.

—Será todo un placer—le dijo Death Corpse mientras en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa retorcida—. Al parecer, esta poni fue asesinada anoche cerca de la media noche. El cuerpo presenta unas marcas evidentes de violencia. Esto me indica que la poni estuvo forcejeando un rato con su atacante. La causa de muerte, aparentemente, es decapitación. Sin embargo…—el doctor hizo una pausa y carraspeó—…sin embargo el cuerpo presenta unas condiciones un tanto…peculiares.

— ¿Peculiares?—preguntó Twilight. Spike, que estaba tomando nota en ese momento, también alzó la cabeza, curioso por este detalle—. ¿De qué clase de peculiaridades me está hablando?

—Pues, creo que tendrá que verlas por usted misma—dijo Death Corpse mientras levantaba la sábana que cubría el cadáver.

—¡Oh, por Celestia!—exclamó Twilight.

El cuerpo de Lyra se encontraba extremadamente pálido, con la cabeza separada en un corte completamente limpio. Spike se tuvo que cubrir los ojos ante la visión que esto le presentaba, mientras que Twilight miraba anonada el cadáver.

—Como podrán ver…—comenzó a explicar el doctor de forma siniestra—… el corte del cuello fue realizado muy limpiamente, un corte casi perfecto. Pero no parece hecho con ningún tipo de arma blanca o punzocortante. Pero eso no es lo extraño—la voz del doctor se empezó a escuchar confundida—. Lo más extraño, es que el cuerpo no presenta ni una sola gota de sangre.

—¿Co…cómo dijo?—preguntó Twilight completamente sorprendida.

—Lo que usted escuchó, princesa—le respondió el doctor Death Corpse—. Toda, absolutamente toda la sangre del cuerpo ha desaparecido. Tal parece que fue extraída totalmente de alguna forma.

—¿Pe…pero cómo es eso posible?—volvió a cuestionar Twilight , visiblemente pasmada. Era increíble. Absolutamente increíble. ¿Cómo podía un cuerpo decapitado no dejar ni una sola gota de sangre? Es más, ¿cómo puede un cuerpo no tener NADA de sangre? ¡Eso era totalmente ilógico! ¡Estaba total y completamente fuera de toda la lógica posible!

—No lo sé, pero aquí usted lo está viendo—le respondió el forense mientras observaba el cadáver.

Twilight se encontraba asombrada con lo que escuchó. De no ser porque lo estaba observando, juraría que aquello era una mentira. Twilight se despidió del médico forense y se dirigió a donde sus amigas.

—¿Y bién Twilight?—Preguntó Rainbow Dash—. ¿Averiguaste algo?

—Sí. Si lo hice—contestó Twilight—. Chicas, tenemos que hablar de esto en la biblioteca, ¡AHORA!

_Continuará_


	3. Indagaciones

**Capítulo 2: Indagaciones**

—¡¿Pero cómo es eso posible?!— Preguntó Rarity completamente sorprendida.

—No lo sé, pero les juro que eso es lo que vi—le respondió Twilight.

Todos se hallaban reunidos en la biblioteca: estaban Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Spike. Ninguna podía creer lo que su amiga les había dicho.

—¿Un cadáver sin sangre? ¡No puedo creerlo!—Exclamó Rainbow Dash impresionada

—¿Estás segura Twilight?—le preguntó Applejack, también en un estado de shock por lo que había escuchado—. Tal vez solo escuchaste o viste mal—.

—Les digo que es verdad—Twilight respondió, visiblemente alterada—. Yo tampoco lo podía creer. Pero ahí estaba, el cadáver estaba completamente seco. ¡Les digo que esto es muy extraño!

—¿Pero cómo alguien extrae completamente la sangre de un poni? Y lo más importante, ¿para qué?—ahora Fluttershy fue la que preguntó.

—Muy buena pregunta—dijo Twilight—. Lo peor es que el asesino no dejó ni una sola pista, como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire o algo por el estilo.

—¡Oh!, tal vez fue un poni vampiro que necesitaba beber la sangre de un poni para poder recobrar sus fuerzas y que después de beber toda la sangre decapitó a la víctima para que ésta no volviera como un vampiro y no fuera un estorbo y así poder beberse toda la sangre él solo y poder acabar con toda forma de vida existente en Poniville y después en el resto de Equestria—dijo Pinkie Pie sin respirar ni una sola vez—. Aunque claro, sólo es una teoría.

—¡¿Vampiro?!—exclamó asustado Spike. Las demás ponis solo se les quedaron viendo.

—Pinkie, por favor, los ponis vampiro no existen—le dijo Twilight.

—¿Y si tiene razón?—preguntó el pequeño dragón púrpura aún temeroso—. ¿Qué tal si de verdad fue un vampiro?

—Por favor, Spike, los ponis vampiro son solo un mito—le respondió Twilight, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—Sea quien sea, no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada—comentó Applejack.

—Sí, hay que encontrar a ese bueno para nada y darle una lección—dijo Rainbow chocando sus cascos.

—No tan rápido—le dijo Twilight—. No podemos darnos el lujo de actuar tan precipitadamente. Debemos investigar acerca de todo esto para llegar a una conclusión lógica y razonable. Una que no incluya vampiros—esto último lo dijo mirando a Pinkie Pie.

—¿Investigar?—preguntó Fluttershy.

—Exacto—dijo Twilight—. Tengo unos libros de criminología que podrían sernos muy útiles en este caso.

—¿Y cómo van ayudarnos esos libros, cerebrito?—dijo Rainbow Dash, haciendo énfasis en esta última palabra.

—Simple—le respondió Twilight, ignorando lo último—. Podemos buscar casos similares que hayan ocurrido en el pasado para así tener un indicio del móvil del crimen y quizá formarnos un perfil del asesino, para entender su modus operandi y poder llevarlo ante la justicia.

—No es una mala idea—dijo Rarity

—Oki, Doki Loki—dijo Pinkie Pie

Y así, las ponis se pusieron a investigar en los libros que había en la biblioteca, buscando alguna respuesta acerca del asesinato que había ocurrido en Ponyville. Buscaron de todo: los criminales más famosos, los métodos de asesinato más crueles, el perfil de los asesinos, incluso leyeron "El manual del perfecto asesino", pero no encontraron absolutamente nada.

—¡Maldición! Aún no he encontrado nada—refunfuñó Twilight cerrando su libro de "Los más buscados de Equestria"—. ¿Y ustedes?—le preguntó a las demás, quienes negaron con la cabeza.

—Creo que a Fluttershy no le cayó muy bién el asunto—dijo Applejack señalando a la pegaso amarilla, quien se había desmayado apenas vió las imágenes de su libro "Crímenes medievales de la Equestria moderna".

—¡Demonios! A este paso no encontraremos respuestas. ¡Ni modo, sigan buscando, chicas!—les dijo Twilight a las demás.

—Em, Twilight—le dijo Spike, que se encontraba bajo una montaña de libros que la alicornio había leído ya siete veces—. Yo creo que deberías dejar todo esto por un rato. Mira—le dijo señalando hacia afuera. Ya había anochecido

Twilight se sorprendió. Se habían pasado todo el día buscando en los libros y había perdido la completa noción del tiempo.

—Tienes razón—le dijo Twilight—. Muy bien chicas, mañana continuaremos con la investigación. Por ahora, es hora de irse descansar.

Las demás ponis se despidieron y salieron directo a sus casas. Applejack y Rainbow Dash tuvieron que llevar a Fluttershy, quién seguía desmayada. Twilight subió a su cuarto con Spike a sus espaldas, lo acostó en su cama y acto seguido Twilight fue a su propia cama para poder dormir. Estaba segura de que al día siguiente este asunto se resolvería.

* * *

Era cerca de la media noche cuando entre las calles de Ponyville se encontraba una poni. Esa poni, llamada Berry Punch, recién había salido de un bar que abría toda la noche. Se encontraba en un muy evidente estado de ebriedad, puesto que se iba balanceando y caminando en todo menos en línea recta. Mientras la poni se tambaleaba, chocaba con todo tipo de cosas: postes, casas, cajas, arbustos, hasta chocó con la misma casa dos veces. De repente, chocó con algo que no era ni un poste ni una casa: era una figura encapuchada, quien al sentir el impacto, de inmediato volteó a ver a la poni.

—Yo *hic* lo siento señor—le dijo Berry a la figura. Ésta correspondía a la de un poni, pero era alta, más alta que un poni promedio, pero más pequeña que las princesas.

—Oh, no hay problema—le contestó la figura. La voz del sujeto se escuchaba calmada y por su tono, se notaba que era macho—.Siempre es un honor chocar con una yegua tan hermosa como usted.

Berry de inmediato se sonrojó (más de lo que ya estaba por el alcohol) a causa de las palabras del individuo.

—Y dígame, ¿qué hace una poni tan atractiva en una noche como ésta?—le preguntó el poni encapuchado mientras que Berry soltaba una pequeña risita.

—Pues *hic*, pues verá. Yo iba *hic* yo iba directo a mi casa. Pero creo que *hic* creo que me perdí—le dijo Berry Punch tratando de establecer contacto con el tipo, cosa imposible puesto que la capucha impedía ver sus ojos.

—Oh, pero una poni como usted no puede estar sola en estas calles y menos a estas horas—le dijo el sujeto. Aunque Berry no lo notara por su ebriedad, el tono del encapuchado se volvía gradualmente más macabro—. Quién sabe, puede que le ocurra algo inesperado—. A cada palabra que el sujeto decía, éste se iba acercando hacia la poni magenta, quién no podía moverse, debido a que sus piernas no le respondían.

—¿Ine…?*hic* ¿inesperado?—preguntó Berry, que se encontraba paralizada del miedo ante el sujeto—. ¿Cómo qué?*hic*

—Como esto—contestó la figura abriendo su boca, exponiendo un par de afilados colmillos. Berry quiso correr ante tal imagen, pero sus piernas se encontraban completamente estáticas. No podía moverse. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, el sujeto ya le había clavado sus dientes al cuello. La poni no pudo hacer nada; mientras sentía cómo la sangre brotaba de la herida que el tipo le había hecho, su cuerpo simplemente dejó de responder, a medida que su visión se tronaba cada vez más borrosa. Finalmente, Berry Punch dejó de respirar, su visión se desvaneció y de su boca emergió su último aliento.

El poni encapuchado volvió a repetir el mismo procedimiento de decapitar a la poni con un ala de murciélago que sobresalía de su espalda, para después desvanecerse como una niebla en medio de la noche. Noche que fue testigo de otro crimen más que, sin duda, pondría en jaque al pequeño y pacífico pueblo de Ponyville.


	4. Una muerte en la familia

**Capítulo 3: Una muerte en la familia**

Las ponis se encontraban reunidas de nuevo en la biblioteca buscando con más intensidad que el día anterior. La razón de esto era que esa misma mañana habían reportado otro asesinato. Esto las tomó por sorpresa por lo que no perdieron tiempo y reanudaron su búsqueda de respuestas.

Mientras las ponis más buscaban, más aumentaba su frustración al no poder encontrar ningún indicio de lo que ocurrió, a pesar de que el cuerpo de la víctima, Berry Punch, presentaba exactamente las mismas características que la víctima anterior; Lyra Heartstrings

—¡Por el amor de Celestia! He buscado por todos estos libros y aún no he encontrado absolutamente nada—dijo Twilight exasperada mientras cerraba otro libro. Las demás ponis no se encontraban mejor.

—Me encuentro exactamente en la misma situación que tú, querida—le dijo Rarity igual o más cansada que Twilight.

—Siento que me duele el cerebro—comentó Rainbow Dash.

—Definitivamente leer libros no es divertido—comentó una (aunque eso pareciera imposible) agotada Pinkie Pie.

—Si tengo que leer otro libro más, mi cabeza explotará como un globo—dijo Applejack exhausta.

—No lo entiendo. El asesinato de hoy es muy similar al que ocurrió ayer. ¿Cómo es posible que no podamos encontrar ni una sola pista de asesino?—se cuestionó Twilight al borde de la desesperación. Habían leído ya todos los libros referentes a crímenes que había en la biblioteca y no encontraron absolutamente nada.

Estaban a punto de darse por vencidas, cuando escucharon una voz.

—¡Twilight, encontré algo!—exclamó Spike desde el otro lado de la biblioteca, a lo que las ponis acudieron inmediatamente, esperanzadas de que lo que el pequeño dragón encontró les fuera de ayuda—. Mira esto.

Las seis amigas observaron el libro que Spike tenía, y se dieron cuenta de algo.

—¡Spike! ¡¿Ese es libro de cosas supernaturales!?—preguntó Twilight entre la impresión y el enojo. Spike asintió.

—Es que como no había encontrado nada en ninguno de los libros que me diste, decidí leer este para distraerme un rato—le comenzó a explicar el dragón—. Sé que creerás que es ilógico y tonto, pero te ruego que lo veas.

—En este punto, creo que cualquier información nos sería útil—dijo Rarity

—Estoy de acurdo—dijo Applejack.

Las demás ponis asintieron y Twilight no tuvo más remedio que consultar ese libro. Lo abrió en la página que su asistente le había indicado y comenzó a leer.

—_Un__ poni __vampiro __es, según el __folclore __de varios países, una criatura que se alimenta de la esencia vital de otros seres vivos (usualmente bajo la forma de__sangre__) para así mantenerse activo_—Twiligh dejó escapar un suspiro, indicando que esto le parecía absurdo—. _En algunas culturas antiguas, el vampiro es una __deidad demoníaca __o un dios menor que forma parte del __panteón __siniestro en sus __mitologías__._

Las demás ponis escuchaban atentamente cada palabra que su amiga decía, con la esperanza de encontrar algo útil.

—_En la cultura occidental, así como en la cultura global contemporánea, el prototipo de vampiro más popular es el de un poni convertido después de morir en un __cadáver activo __o reviniente __depredador __chupasangre__—_Twilight se detuvo un momento—. Spike, esto es rídiculo.

—Continúa leyendo—le indicó Spike, a lo que Twilight accedió.

—_Características: _

_Según se cree, tienen la posibilidad de transformarse en animales como gatos o perros y ovejas. La forma más mencionada es la del murciélago y en niebla._

_Se alimentan primordialmente de la sangre de sus víctimas aunque hay descripciones de que también comen cuerpos y en algunas culturas se consideraba que la sangre no era la base de su sustento, sino el "fluido vital" o la energía psíquica._

_No se reflejan en los espejos ni tienen sombra, tal vez como una manifestación de la carencia de un alma-_Twilight terminó su lectura. Las demás ponis quedaron en silencio después de esto.

—¿Lo ves, Twilight?—le dijo Spike—. Es posible que el asesino sea un vampiro.

—Por favor Spike, eso es imposible—le dijo Twilight negándose a creer lo que acababa de leer.

—Sólo piénsalo—le respondió Spike—. Las víctimas no tenían sangre y no se hallaron pistas. Es posible que un vampiro lo haya hecho.

—Sabes Twi, puede que él tenga razón—le comentó Applejack.

—Claro que no. Los vampiros NO existen—le contestó Twilight mosleta.

—Entonces, ¿cómo explicas el hecho de que no se halló ni una sola pista en la escena del crimen?—le cuestionó Rainbow Dash—. ¿No crees que pudo convertirse en algún animal volador e irse?

—Tal vez el asesino era un pegaso—le dijo Twilight, tratando de formular una respuesta coherente.

—Pero eso no explica por qué las víctimas no presentaban sangre—le dijo Applejack, poniéndose de lado de Rainbow.

—Pudo haberla extraído de alguna manera—volvió a responder Twilight.

—¿Pero cómo? No creerás que fue con magia, ¿o sí?—le preguntó Rarity

—Tal vez—respondió Twiligh, tratando de convencerlas de que no había sido un vampiro.

—Pero uno no puede extraer sangre con magia si se es un Pegaso, lo cual da lugar a una contradicción. Sin embargo, surge la posibilidad de que haya sido un alicornio, pero esa explicación igual quedaría descartada porque los únicos alicornios de los que se tiene conciencia son las princesas Celestia, Luna, Cadence y tú, así que la única explicación que nos queda sería la del vampiro—comentó Pinkie Pie.

Twilight se dio cuenta de su contradicción y trató de buscar otra respuesta lógica, pero era inútil. Sabía que cualquier respuesta que daría no sería lo suficientemente razonable para explicar los crímenes. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podían asegurar que realmente se trataba de un vampiro?

—Escuchen—habló Twilight—, sé que debe haber alguna explicación razonable para todo esto. La teoría del vampiro, aunque sea ilógica, es la que mejor explica el móvil de estos crímenes. Sin embargo, hasta que no probemos que en realidad se trata de vampiro, se seguirá quedando como una teoría. Mañana discutiremos todo este asunto, ¿de acuerdo?— todas asintieron.

Así, cada poni se fue despidiendo y regresaron a sus casas. Igual que ayer, se habían pasado todo el día buscando respuestas y había obscurecido. Pero por lo menos, ya tenían una teoría que explicaba lo sucedido, solo hacía falta comprobarla para poder determinar con certeza si de verdad había sido un vampiro. Sin duda, habían avanzado en la investigación.

* * *

Fluttershy había regresado a su casa, en donde todos sus animales la recibieron con gusto.

—¡Vaya! No sabía que me habían extrañado, chicos—dijo Fluttershy feliz de ver a sus amigos.

Acto seguido, procedió a darles de comer, ya que al ausentarse todo el día, supuso que estarían hambrientos. Cuando terminó de darles de comer a sus animales de adentro, se dirigió a su patio para alimentar al resto de los animales. Les dio sus respectivos alimentos y al final, se dirigió con sus gallinas.

—Aquí tienen, pequeñas—les dijo la pegaso amariila a sus gallinas, mientras les servía su maíz. En ese momento noto algo-. Oigan falta una de ustedes, ¿dónde está?-las gallinas se miraron entre sí y cacarearon observando hacia una dirección.

Fluttershy observó hacia donde sus gallinas le habían indicado y se encontró con huellas de patas dirigiéndose al bosque Everfree. La pegaso se estremeció un poco al saber que su gallina se había vuelto a escapar al bosque, era ya la tercera vez este mes.

—Tranquilas, vuelvo pronto—les dijo a sus animales mientras se dirigía al bosque.

A la pegaso siempre le aterró ese bosque, era demasiado oscuro y tenebroso, y más aún cuando era de noche, pero uno de sus animales estaba allí y tenía que ir por él. Fluttershy se armó de valor y se adentró en el bosque.

Buscó por algunos minutos a su gallina, tratando de ver entre toda la oscuridad en la que apenas y podía su casco frente a su cara. A cada paso que daba, se sentía cada vez más y más asustada, pero tenía que encontrar a su ave.

—Pequeña, ¿dónde te metiste?—dijo Fluttershy esperando recibir respuesta, pero nada. Fluttershy tuvo que internarse aún más en el bosque tratando de encontrarla, aún cuando eso significara ponerse en peligro. Ella sabía que su gallina la necesitaba y que tenía buscarla, por lo que siguió avanzando. Habían pasado ya unos minutos, hasta que Fluttershy distinguió un pequeño claro en medio del bosque, en donde observó una pequeña figura. Rogando por que fuera su gallina, se acercó a la figura, sólo para llevarse una horrible sorpresa.

La figura, en efecto, era su gallina, pero muerta; se encontraba completamente desfigurada. Varios pedazos de carne habían sido arrancados dejando ver algunos de sus órganos internos y se encontraba sobre un charco de su propia sangre. Algo la había devorado ahí mismo. La pegaso hizo un esfuerzo por no vomitar o desmayarse ante tal visión. En cambio, se quedó ahí completamente inmóvil, horrorizada por lo que le había ocurrido a su gallina.

—Vaya, vaya, pero que suerte—dijo una voz justo detrás de Fluttershy—. No esperaba una poni viniera aquí.

La pegaso volteó hacia donde había escuchado la voz, sólo para encontrarse un par de ojos rojos que brillaban en la oscuridad del bosque. La poni quiso huir, pero se encontraba completamente paralizada. No podía moverse.

—Supongo que te sientes mal por tu pequeña mascota—le dijo la voz, con un tono un tanto macabro—. Descuida, muy pronto te reunirás con ella.

Acto seguido, el ser mostro unos afiliados colmillos y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Fluttershy, quién no pudo hacer más que lanzar un grito de terror, un grito que, unos instantes después, se iría apagando, así como la vida de esa desafortunada pegaso.


	5. Blood Cardaluz

**Capítulo 4: Blood Cardaluz**

Al día siguiente, Twilight se encontraba en su biblioteca, esperando a las demás para debatir sobre el tema que había tratado hace ya un día atrás. Resulta que el día de ayer habían tocado el tema de los ponis vampiros y, aunque era solamente una teoría, era lo más cercano que tenían a una explicación. Twilight esperaba impaciente a sus amigas, caminando de un lado para otro mientras los minutos pasaban y pasaban.

Por fin, escuchó cómo la puerta de su biblioteca se abría y, de inmediato, corrió para ver si se trataba de sus amigas, y en efecto se trataba de ellas: estaban Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie, pero faltaba alguien.

—Oigan, ¿y Fluttershy?—preguntó Twilight al notar la ausencia de su amiga.

—No lo sé, Twi. No la vi esta mañana—le respondió Applejack. Las demás ponis tampoco sabían nada de ella.

—Yo tampoco la he visto, querida—dijo Rarity, igual de extrañada por la ausencia de su amiga.

—¿Y si le pasó algo? —preguntó Twilight preocupada.

—Bah, de seguro vendrá más tarde, no se preocupen—comentó despreocupada Rainbow Dash.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices—dijo Twilight—. Okay chicas, entonces demos comienzo a este debate. El tema a tratar es el "El asesino, ¿Vampiro o no vampiro?"

— ¡Vampiro!— dijo, o más bien gritó Pinkie Pie casi de inmediato.

—Pinkie, por favor, no interrumpas—dijo Twilight, molesta por la interrupción.

—Upsi, perdón—contestó la poni rosa mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Bien, como decía, discutiremos las posturas de cada una de nosotras en cuanto a la naturaleza vampírica del asesino que mató a dos víctimas en Ponyville. Y bien, ¿Quién inicia?—dijo Twilight.

—Uh, uh, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo—decía insistentemente Pinkie Pie.

—De acuerdo, Pinkie, danos tu postura—le dijo la alicornio a su amiga. Pinkie carraspeó y dijo:

—Claramente se trata de un vampiro porque los vampiros sólo atacan de noche, y los asesinatos ocurrieron de noche, así que se trata, sin duda, de que un vampiro lo hizo—. Las demás ponis solo se le quedaron viendo.

—Muy bien, ¿alguien más tiene una teoría, pero que sea razonable?—preguntó Twilight a sus amigas. Applejack levanto la pezuña—. ¿Sí, Applejack?

—Pues, de acuerdo a lo que Spike nos dijo ayer, todas las pruebas apuntan a que fue un vampiro—dijo la poni granjera—. Oye, hablando de Spike, ¿dónde está?

—Oh, le dije que se tomara el día libre—le respondió Twilight—. Así podríamos debatir más libremente.

—Ah, está bién—dijo Applejack. La siguiente en hablar fue Rarity.

—Concuerdo con Applejack. Las víctimas no tenían sangre, y todas sabemos que un poni normal no podría hacer eso ni mucho menos—dijo la unicornio.

—Además—agregó Applejack—, el asesino no dejó ni una sola pista en las escenas del crimen, como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire.

—Y los vampiros se pueden convertir en niebla, así que ahí lo tienes, ¡fue un vampiro!—comentó Pinkie Pie.

—Chicas, chicas, por favor, esas no son más que meras suposiciones. De seguro que es sólo un malentendido—dijo Twilight.

—Ah ¿sí?—le dijo Rainbow retadoramente—. ¿Y cómo crees que el asesino extrajo la sangre? ¿Y cómo explicas la falta de evidencia en las escenas del crimen? ¿Magia?

—Probablemente—le contestó Twilight tranquilamente—. Tal vez el asesino decapitó y extrajo la sangre de sus víctimas con magia. Magia que luego usó para tele transportarse fuera del lugar. Lo que significaría que el asesino fuera un unicornio.

—Mmmh, tiene sentido—comentó Applejack—. Pero no explica el por qué el asesino se llevó toda la sangre.

—Si, tal vez el asesino se la llevo para saciar su sed de sangre, ¡porque es un vampiro!—dijo Pinkie Pie

—Pinkie, ya basta con eso—le recriminó Twilight—. Tal vez sólo hizo por sádico. Uno nunca sabe cuál puede ser la mentalidad de un asesino.

—Eso no me convence, querida—dijo Rarity—. Aunque me da asco tan solo pensarlo-, no encuentro motivos por los cuales uno se llevaría la sangre de sus víctimas.

—Exacto, sólo los vampiros hacen eso, ¡así que fue un vampiro!—volvió a decir Pinkie Pie. Twilight le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, por lo que se calló al instante.

—Chicas, por favor, no están pensando claras las cosas—les dijo la alicornio—. El hecho de que alguien se lleve la sangre de un poni no significa que obligatoriamente tenga que ser un vampiro. Puede haber miles de explicaciones más.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo cuáles?—le preguntó Rainbow Dash.

—Pues verán…—Y así Twilight comenzó a exponer sus diferentes teorías acerca de la ausencia de sangre. Sus amigas simplemente no lo creían, y Pinkie no dejaba de decir "vampiro" en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba. Twilight se pasó toda la tarde explicando cada una de sus hipótesis, pero siempre se hallaba con la negativa de sus amigas a creerlas. Finalmente llegó la noche y las ponis seguían en el asunto.

—Pues se sabe el caso de un asesino en serie que coleccionaba las cabezas de sus víctimas, así que no veo el por qué el coleccionar sangre sea raro en un asesino—decía Twilight en una de sus últimas hipótesis.

—Pero tus hipótesis aún no señalan lo obvio, Twi: ¡que fue un vampiro!— volvió a decir Pinkie Pie.

—En serio Pinkie, me estás comenzando a fastidiar con eso—le dijo Rainbow Dash a su amiga rosa.

—Pues estoy segura de que Fluttershy estaría de acuerdo conmigo—alegó Twilight.

—Esperen un segundo—dijo Applejack de repente-—. Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿dónde está Fluttershy?

—Es cierto, no llegó en toda la tarde—dijo Rarity sorprendida por haberse olvidado completamente de su amiga.

—Tal vez se quedó en casa—dijo Rainbow Dash—. Ya saben que a esa poni le aterran estos temas.

—Es cierto—le dijo Twilight

En ese momento, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió abruptamente, asustando a las ponis ahí reunidas. Se trataba de Spike, quien parecía alarmado por algo.

—¡Spike¡—Dijo Twilight asustada al ver el estado de su asistente—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Oh, Twilight!—dijo Spike—¡Es terrible! ¡Es más que terrible! ¡Es espantoso! ¡Es horroroso! ¡Es …!

—¡Ve al grano!—le dijo Twilight deseperada.

—¡E…es Fluttershy! ¡Desapareció! ¡Fluttershy desapareció!—dijo esto último gritando el pequeño dragón.

—¡¿Qué?!—las ponis quedaron pasmadas. ¿Fluttershy había desaparecido?¿Cómo era posible? Todas sabían que Fluttershy no iría a ningún lado sin antes avisarles, así que sin perder más tiempo se dirigieron a la casa de ésta.

Cuando llegaron, se sorprendieron aún más de encontrar la casa completamente a oscuras. Esto las preocupó aún más: era aún demasiado temprano incluso para Fluttershy como para apagar las luces, así que entraron. La puerta estaba abierta.

—¡Rápido! ¡Que alguien encienda las luces!—Ordenó Twilight, orden que fue obedecida inmediatamente por Pinkie Pie—. Muy bién, todas busquen a Fluttershy, ¡de inmediato!

Las ponis buscaron por todas partes: en la cocina, en la sala, en el baño, en su habitación, pero la pegaso no aparecía por ningún lado. Las ponis lucían cada vez más preocupadas.

—¿La encontraste, Rarity?—preguntó Applejack

—No, y ya busqué en toda la casa—le respondió la susodicha.

—Ay no, esto es malo, muy malo. ¡Es peor que malo! ¡Es horripi-malo!—dijo Pinkie Pie preocupada.

—¡Demonios! ¡Dónde podrá estar!—vociferó Rainbow Dash angustiada.

—¡Oigan!—dijo Twilight—. ¡No hemos buscadso en el patio!

Las ponis no perdieron tiempo y fueron inmediatamente al patio. Spike ya se encontraba ahí.

—¡Oye Twilight! ¡Creo que ya sé dónde está Fluttershy!—le dijo Spike

—¡En serio!—Twilight dijo con aire de esperanza—¿Dónde?

—Al parecer se encuentra en…—Spike tragó saliva—…el bosque Everfree

* * *

Las ponis se encontraban en el bosque siguiendo a Spike, quien se ofreció a guiarlas a través del bosque.

La verdad, nadie se encontraba cómodo estando en ese bosque, y de noche era aún más terrorífico, pero tenían que encontrar a su amiga.

—Spike, ¿Estás seguro de que está aquí?—le preguntó Applejack

—Sus animales me dijeron que vino desde ayer y no ha regresado—le contestó Spike mientras seguía caminando delante del grupo

—Oh, Celestia, debe estar asustada la pobre—se lamentó Rarity mientras trataba de no arruinarse la crin.

Las ponis siguieron caminando por un rato, hasta que notaron algo.

—¡Iuuugh! ¿Qué es ese olor?—preguntó Rainbow Dash tapándose la nariz

—Cierto, huele bastante mal—dijo Twilight imitando el gesto de Rainbow.

—Huele como si algo hubiese sido comido, vomitado, vuelto a comer, re vomitado y bañado en desechos tóxicos—dijo Pinkie Pie con una máscara de gas sacada de quién sabe dónde.

—Viene de por ahí—señaló Applejack hacia detrás de unos arbustos. Las ponis se acercaron poco a poco hacia la procedencia del olor. A medida que se acercaban, el olor se volvía más y más penetrante. Por fin llegaron al lugar de donde el hedor provenía, y lo que vieron las dejó en shock.

—¡Oh, por Celestia!—dijo Twilight cubriéndose la boca

—¡Imposible—dijo Applejack estupefacta

—¡Pero qué horror!—dijo Spike cubriéndose los ojos

—¡No! ¡No puede ser!—balbuceaba Rainbow Dash al punto de las lágrimas. Rarity solo gritó horrorizada ante la imagen. Pinkie Pie no dijo absolutamente nada

Se trataba del cadáver de nada más y nada menos que su amiga Fluttershy. El cuerpo se encontraba en avanzado estado de descomposición, producto de la humedad del lugar, su cabeza estaba completamente separada del resto del cuerpo y se encontraba completamente seco.

Las ponis solo miraban horrorizadas los restos de su amiga. No podían creerlo. ¿Su amiga? ¿La poni más amable de Ponyville, asesinada? ¡¿Pero qué clase de persona ruin y despiadada haría algo así?!

—Oigan, no hay que ser tan rudas—una voz sacó a las ponis de su trance. El grupo volteó hacia el lugar de donde había salido la voz. Se sorprendieron al ver una figura oculta entre el follaje de los árboles. La figura iba completamente encapuchada e impedía apreciar su forma—. No soy tan ruin, ¿saben?

—¡¿Así que tú le hiciste esto a Fluttershy?!—le grito Rainbow Dash con lágrimas en los ojos, pero completamente furiosa.

—Y créanme que fue muy fácil—la figura le contestó como si nada hubiese pasado. La pegaso cian no soportó el cinismo del personaje y se abalanzó contra él, pero en cuanto hizo contacto, el tipo se esfumó, dejando su capa en el lugar. Rainbow Dash no pudo detenerse y chocó contra un árbol.

—¡¿Pero qué…?!—dijeron todas estupefactas ante lo ocurrido. De repente se escuchó una risa. Las ponis voltearon al origen del ruido y se encontraron con un poni macho. Pero este poni tenía características muy extrañas:

Era bastante alto, casi tan alto como las princesas, tenía el pelaje completamente blanco, una crin negra y larga, su Cutie Mark eran dos gotas de color rojo, sus orejas eran largas y puntiagudas, los ojos con la iris de color rojo brillante, de su boca sobresalían dos colmillos que brillaban con la luz de la luna. Pero lo que más les llamó la atención fueron dos alas sobresaliendo de su espalda, pero no eran alas de pegaso, eran de murciélago.

—¡Por todos los ponis! ¿Quién, o qué eres tú?—le preguntó Twilight estupefacta, ya que nunca había visto en su vida a un poni con esas características.

—¡Oh! Pero qué grosero de mi parte—le dijo el sujeto con cierto tono de superioridad—. Me llamo Blood Cardaluz, y soy un vampiro.

_Continuará_


End file.
